Night of Nine Comets
Prologue A single egg sat in a neatly made nest of ash and twigs. The light of the full three moons rained down on the purple tinted sphere, allowing the curled up dragonet inside to be seen. A lean and elegant silver Nightwing watched from the bushes, emerging after a light shudder disturbed the nest. Her light violet eyes watched calmly as a small dent cracked the egg, a glimmer of dark purple flickering from inside. A tiny foot emerged from the thick shell, tiny black claws gripping the side of the egg. The silver dragon slipped a claw under the eggshell, pulling a chunk off. She smiled gently at the dragonet as it poked its head out the top of the egg. The purple dragonet looked up at her mother, her light blue eyes watching as the white teardrop scales at the corners of her eyes glittered like diamonds in the moonlight. The Nightwing dipped her head, picking up the dragonet by her scruff. She stared behind her, the sound of the nearby ocean filling her ears. She started toward the Nightwing camp, her ears alert and straining for any sound. A short navy-blue Nightwing appeared through the trees just outside the camp. "Silversoul, I must see your dragonet." she said urgently. The new mother rested her tiny daughter onto the ground in front of the Nightwing general. The general's storm-grey eyes widened slightly. She sighed. "Just as I suspected." "What do you mean, Starcloud?" Silversoul inquired. "She has a prophecy attached to her." She paused. "Dragons of Night shall fall in line, to the violet one with a heart that shines. But on the Night of Nine Comets, she must decide, allow the dark one to live or die." Silversoul pulled her daughter closer. "What does it mean? Who is the dark one?" Starcloud shook her head. "I don't know. Vinetail hasn't relented about a dragonet named Timecrosser. He says she could become a great force of good, or a horrible evil. I believe your daughter is the one he speaks of." Blue eyes stared up at the camp leader blankly. "Be cautious of her, Silversoul. She has a darkness in her. Be careful with her." Chapter One A tiny brown field mouse scampered along the dirt. It lifted its nose and sniffed the air. A small purple talon slammed down on it. "I got it! I caught it, Clearwings!" A black dragon with transparent wing membranes dropped from a tree above, landing gracefully. A squirrel was clasped in her jaw. "Good job, Timecrosser." Timecrosser lifted her talon, allowing the rodent to skitter away. "I want to learn to hunt bigger prey, like you can. I want to catch a scavenger." she said excitedly. Clearwings dropped the squirrel into her talon, starting toward the Nightwing Camp. "You'll learn soon enough. But you must stay away from scavengers. They're savage little creatures." "Oh." the purple dragonet muttered. Her happy expression returned. "Can you teach me about The Scorching?" Clearwings looked down at her. "I'll get a scroll for you once we get back to camp. But that's the reason you have to stay away from scavengers. We're at war with them. The scavenger army is the reason your father disappeared." Timecrosser was silent for a moment. "Will he come back?" "No one knows yet. He could already be dead." she explained as the two emerged from the trees onto the streets of a Nightwing village. "But your father was a strong dragon. I don't think they'd be able to kill him that easily." "What was he like?" Clearwings smiled sadly. "He was very brave and kind. He always knew just how to protect your mother and me. He was a good friend of mine." she muttered. "And he looked just like you." Clearwings took a step forward to a building with a light brown door. She gestured for Timecrosser to follow her in. Scrolls lined the tightly packed shelves of the store, the scent of old paper filling the air. An old Nightwing with twisted horns sat behind a desk, placing stamps on the front page of several books. Timecrosser ignored him as she passed by. She stared along the tall shelves, scrolls popping out of the bent wood apparatuses. Clearwings scanned her claw along a section of scrolls, pulling out an aged scroll. She handed it to Timecrosser. The dragonet took the scroll from her, setting it down on the table behind her and sat down. She carefully slid the old brown paper open. She stared down at an ink drawing of a group of dragons lined up, each of a different tribe. She settled into the wooden chair and began to read. The Scorching is an ongoing war, pitting dragons against scavengers. The war began about three thousand years ago. Three thousand years?! Timecrosser thought before she continued. Each dragon tribe split into seven different camps, led by a female general. The generals at the beginning of The Scorching were; General Red of the Skywings, General Stone Claw of the Mudwings, General Grey of the Icewings, General Quail of the Sandwings, General Geyser of the Seawings, General Rose Stripe of the Rainwings, and General Silver Rain of the Nightwings. Timecrosser stopped, staring at the picture of the seven dragons again. Her eyes immediately drifted to the Nightwing, Silver Rain. ''Wow. She looks just like mom. ''She looked closer at the other dragons. The Nightwing General seemed to stare off the scroll at her, pale green eyes looking from the paper. A necklace with a strange design dangled from her neck. Her colors in the small painting were less faded than the others, grey standing out against red, silver, pink and blue, among other colors. Timecrosser looked away from the picture, disturbed. Her eyes searched for Clearwings, leaving the scroll on the table as she walked deeper into the maze of shelves. Clearwings was sat at a table at the back of the store, a scroll with a picture of an odd-looking animal on it. Timecrosser pushed under her draping wings, the colorless membrane flopped over her head. Clearwings smiled down at her. "I'm ready to go now." she muttered quietly. "Done already?" she asked, grey eyes obseving her tiny wings. "Did you find out what you wanted to know?" The purple dragonet nodded. Clearwings rolled up the scroll, placing it into a metal container next to the table. She picked up the ball of fur that was her earlier catch in her mouth. "Come. Your mother must be wondering where you are." Timecrosser followed as the large dragon walked through the tight corridors of the shelves toward the entrance. "Thank you for coming, lass." the old Nightwing called, round glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. Clearwings smiled back at him as she and Timecrosser filed through the exit. WIP Category:Content (Queen Seaglass of the Seawings) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)